Strawberry Deluxe
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Opinions, they help you tear you're heart to pieces. One-shot.


a/n- As I promised, here is the next. :)) Very different from my other works. Its an interview with Max. Post Fang. Enjoy.

Strawberry deluxe. [)3]

Twirling on my chair, I turned the voice recorder on, and turned to face Max.

"So, Max," I started uneasily. "Thank you for coming here today."

I gave her a humongous smile.

A smile that shows both my appreciation and my sympathy for her current situation.

"No problem, Color." She sighed and then looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. "Its not like I have anything else to do."

"I'm really sorry, Max." I gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

She shrugged it off.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for!" she snarled. "He left me, and I don't want anything to do with that crapbag of an ex-boyfriend or ex- bestfriend there is!"

Taken back all I managed to say was, "Er, Right. So, let's get to business."

Again she sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. "Let's just get on with it."

"Okay, so Max, the reasoin why we wanted you to, eh, how you say, come down here, would be to ask of your different opinions on different topics." I shifted uneasily in my seat.

Dropping her hand, she raised an eyebrow, "And why _my_ opinion?"

I gave the best possible answer I had,

"'Cause everybody loves Max?"

"Right. And why is that?" She gave me an intimidating look.

I stayed quiet.

"_Why?_" she pressed on.

My head was swimming with all the possibilities.

But I answered witht the one that first came to my head.

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD VIRGIN WHO HAD A TOTALLY HOT EX-BOYFRIEND!"_

"_WHAT THE MELONS_?"

I didn't know who was redder, me or her.

"What the _fudge_ is going on in that little head of yours?"

"I don't know! You intimidate me!"

_"What?"_

...

I didin't know how to answer her.

She just rolled her eyes, and slumped down back in her chair.

...

Minutes ticked by, we were wasting time.

...

I finally had the courage to ask her...

"Erm, Max. Can we just start already? If wanting you're opinion, affects you so much, er, I can just ask the rest of the flock as well?"

"Whatever, Color, get on with the asking."

"Okay Max, let's start. So, , What are the top 10 things you have to say about Dylan?"

"Man-pretty."

She answered so fast and so calmly, it sounded like she was thinking about him at that certain moment.

But well, she did turn red.

"Urn, what else?"

"Well, actually, I don't know why he's so, shmexy. "

"Shmexy?"

"He has golden, soft silky hair. When you touch it, its like... Whoa! AM I touching hair? Or clouds?"

She closed her eyes dreamily.

"Then, his eyes are the most dazzling. Its like looking at Logan Lerman's but he's actually there."

She sighed.

"And, to hell with his six-pack! He can beat Taylor Lautner any time-"

"Max?"

"And his voice, suonds like a deep rumbling-"

"Max?"

"And when he gives me hugs, its so incredibly warm, its like I could stay there forev-"

"Ma-ax?"

_"WHAT?"_

"I thought you were in love wiith Fang?"

That got her to stop mumbling. And it made her cheeks so red, she looked like a tomato.

"Er, so, we're done with Dylan. Let's move on. Gimme things you have to say about love. "

And as if in cue, True Colors just started playing from outside the room.

She looked at me with a kind of longing.

"Love hurts and sucks, and it breaks everything in its way!" She slammed her fist onto the table.

"Love is the worst thing that can happen to anyone!"

"Love can't mend hearts! Love just causes them to break iover and over again!"

"Love,"

"Love... it makes tears flow from eyes."

"Love." She stared dreamily into some unknown space. "gives off sadness."

"Love, destroys." Her eyes closed.

"But love, made me happy."

" Love gave me the happiest times in my life."

"Love gave me embracing arms."

" Love gave me lips to kiss."

"Love made me smile."

"Love put me to sleep." Shiny tears rolled down from her face.

"Love made the world stop."

"Love gave me someone..." she choked. "S-someone, who showed me love."

"Love, gave me smiles."

"Love made me see beauty in everything."

"Love made me want to live."

"Love took my breath away."

"Love made me count every step."

"Love showed me the way."

"Love gave me everything I had."

"B-but..." she whisphered as her eyes opened. "Love took away everything I had, too."

"Love was Fang."

She sobbed. Wothout knowing it, she gave me another set of opinions.

"Fang was- is everything to me."

"Fang gave me love."

"Fang showed me trust..." She breathed deeply, but the tears just kept coming and coming.

Honestly, I felt like crying too.

She wiped her face on a sleeve.

"Fang.. his eyes.. were so intense."

"They're the most beautiful. Like obsidian."

"His face, always solemn. Always no emotion."

"But when he's with me..."

"When he's with one of the kids..."

"His face shows the most beautiful of emotions."

"Fang rarely speaks.."

"But when he speaks, its like the whole world stops to listen."

"He almost never smiles.."

"But when he does..."

"Its like.."

"The warmth of it..."

"The sun just stops shining. 'Cause there's something that shines even brighter."

"And when he h-holds me.." she stammered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Its like everything will be okay."

"And when he tells me he loves me.." she looked up at me, with tear streaks on her face.

"Everything _is_ okay."

...

"But he left."

...

"Becuase he loved me."

Her eyes closed and a scowl appeared on her face.

She wiped the tears on her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

Staring at me she said intently, "He left because he loved me."

"So, in the end, love sucks."

"I know right." I said. My heart broken by what she just said. "So, let's now move on to the last and final topic-"

"Thank the Gods." she sniffled. "It was becoming an Oprah show."

"Fan fiction."

"_What?_"

"_FAN FICITION._"

"Yeah, what about ti?"

"What are the top 10 things you have to say about it."

"From love to fanfiction? The bananas?"

"I'm sorry, but its the last thing on my list." I explained.

"Fine. But what do you want me to say about it?"

"What do you like and hate about it."

"Hmm..." she twirled a lock of hair around her red and blotchy face. "Let's see."

"Let's start positive. I guess I like the new stories. And well, of course, some of it actually happens to us. Like, you know, food fights, make overs, and fighting over cookies and stuff."

"DO you like the adventures or the things they make you say?"

"I love funny authors. And I love Bacon. And Iggy doesn't really like strippers."

"Huh?"

"I like the things they make us have." she bit her lip." Uhm, I have a necklace, that he gave me when he read a fanfic."

Her hand went up to the ring on a chain with what looked like a lizard skull.

"That's about the romance?"

"I actually like the romance stuff they make us do." her lip trembled. "Sometimes, he actually makes them happen. He gets the ideas from stories."

She had her eyes locked on me.

"But you know what I hate?"

"Erm... what?"

"I hate the situations they put us... _me_, _him.. _into! I hate it, when they make someone turn bad! Do they have to jeoperdize my trust on the flock when apparently the one whom I gave my whole life to, left and betrayed me?"

The creases on her forehead showed.

"I hate it when I become a puppet of love! The things they make me do and wear... just to get Fang? Don't you people get it?"

Her voice turned into a whisper.

"He loved me no matter what I did or what I looked like."

She fixed her gaze on something behind me.

"I hate it espescially, when they make me do _'it' _with him_._"

She looked back at me and made a disgusting face.

"I've never even been with him on the same bed with my underwear on. If I have to shout it out loud, I will."

"GO, Max. release it."

She stood up and clenched her fists at her side.

She screamed.

_**"YO people! Don't you understand that I'm no bitchy whore? And that..."**_

Her voice turned into a whisper again.

"If ever he would come back, that would not be on my to do list with him."__

She fell back on her chair and started playing with her hands.

"I hate it when someone dies. Espescially _him_. I can't help it. I guess they just don't

get how I feel."

.....

She wrapped her arms around herself again. Then she looked up at me.

"But you know what I hate most?"

"What?" I asked.

She got up from her chair and walked out. Leaving me alone in the room.

..

SIghing, I got up, but then her head popped back inside, showing her once again teary face.

"I hate happy endings."

Not really part of my awesomest list. But I hope you enjoyed it.

And if you didn't, I hope I didn't waste too much of your time.

And if you're planning to review, please answer my question:

Sad or funny?


End file.
